A New Type of Hobbit
by The Random Music Loving Freak
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like, to want love, comfort, and adventure. Thats why you are reading this though, isn't? You want the thrill without leaving the warmth of your everything. I'm just like you, and so is Scarlett, as she trys to find were she belongs in this world, wondering, waiting. I'M BACK! Sorry for leaving!
1. The Beginning of a Story

**A/N Don't judge badly! This is my first story so I need support, don't troll!**

Sunlight danced through bright green oak leaves that cut intricate designs into the tree's shadow. Not long after the shimmerimg sun had reached it's peak in the sky, some of that sunlight was covered in a differant shadow, the shadow of a small creature.

A warm summer breeze breaks the comforting quiet of nothing. Straight red hair danced in the warmth of the day and chill of the breeze. Pink-tinted lips curled into a smile as her tanned skin prickeled with goose-bumps. A rather good feeling in the summer heat.

Green grass tickeled the bottom of her feet when she walked. Her steps weren't as graceful with her coral colored layered skirt pushing against her legs. The crystal blue of her eyes showed the frown on her flawless skin. Annoyed, her small hands hiked up the many skirts up to her knees. Traditional hairy hobbit feet showed, and by her feet there was a small 'plop'. She was so distracted she forgot of the old book in her hand. The unlady-like sound of a groan escaped her pink lips.

Frustrated she bent over and grabbed her borrowed story and tucked it under her 3-quarter sleeve, so she could walk. Thoughts traveled to why she came in the first place.

Oh ya, Frodo insisted. The lips that groaned earlier, now resided to a sigh. Conflicked, she resided to humming a simple tune everyone knew in the green Shire.

**A/N My first chapter, sadly it is short. I don't own anything all the credit goes to Tolkien for without him I wouldn't have inspiration. And please give me advice , I will gladly take suggestions, PM if you want.**

**-TRMLF aka Music Freak aka Random Music aka Lover Girl aka Music Lover**


	2. Learning the Name

**A/N Thank ****you LalaithElerrina for reviewing and I will take your advice in this chappy. I hope you like this chapter ****_Learning the Name!_**

Ticklish grass, summer heat, soft wind blowing.

A fantastic day to see a grandfather figure.

Trees litter the meadow of which she walks. Almost to the meeting spot of her many friends, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and even humble Sam, by the old dirt road which travelers use. She knew Gandalf would be coming today for Bilbo and Frodos birthday. Shaking the red hair on her head, she rid the thoughts from her mind. She knew she liked Frodo. She shared the same feelings for one of her other friends, Pippin. Thoughts always lead to anouther, and thinking of Pippin made her think of the party tonight, and when he asked her to come with him. Sighing she looked up to the horizon, not noticing she started to look down in the first place. '_Get your self together Scarlett!' _ was her last thought before familiar raven hair and emerald eyes caught her own blue eyes.

Her pale red hair was whipped in front of her tanned face as the wind suddenly picked up. She used one hand to push her hair behind her pointed ear, even though she knew the effort was worthless, she just wanted something to hide her cheeky smile that showed pearly-whites. Scarlett didn't know Frodo saw, nor would he tell her, he thought she was grinning because of the wind, not because of him.

Thoughts rattled his brain, _would she like her gift? would she wear something nice? would he get over his fear and ask her to dance? _He feared many things and dancing was one because the female hobbits would dance and he was nervous he'd fall or step on her toes. All the basic worries. Suddenly she was right in front of him, her slightly disgrunteled hair was in a perfect messed up way. Her dress was up to her knees, and a book lay under her arm. Frodo chuckeled at her. Scarlett always hated dresses. He knew that. She even wore trousers once, almost everyone scolded her. But she was differant.

"Frodo! Lala Land is occupied! Come back to the Shire." Her voice was sweeter than honey, ran like a river, and was calmer than a a undisturbed pond. People said Scarlett had a voice that made you want to smile. She always proved them right, because who couldn't smile at the calm in her voice that you can see in her lake of eyes that no one can't get lost in.

"Sorry. I was thinking. Did you bring the book?" Of course she did, but he just wanted to hear her speak, and he wanted to ask her. He really wanted to ask her...

"Did you really just ask that? Frodo answer me truthfully, did you ask that because I need to know if you have braindamage, because I did in fact bring the book!" Scarlett was being a pain as usual. That was just the way she is. She's Scarlett Nicole Astailf. A hobbit. And a very brave hobbit it turns out.

**A/N second chappy yay! I hope you like it and please give me advice or segestions! PM me any time I will get back to you! Thank you for reading! I don't own anything all the credit goes to Tolkien for without him I wouldn't have had the insperation for this story.**

**-TRMLF aka Music Freak aka Random Music aka Lover Girl aka Music Lover**


	3. Seeing Gandalf

**A/N Thank you Snow-Covered-Angel for favoriting and following I apprecate* the support! Thank you readers for actually noticing this story! And this is the chapter ****_Seeing Gandalf!_**

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Spent reading a book under a shady tree. Forgetting all but one thing. _Gandalf is coming, and should be here soon. _

A female hobbit sat with her many skirts on her legs reading her book quietly. Crystal eyes skimmed the page, her lips moving in sink with the words. A pair of emerald eyes and raven hair sat next to the red head reading the same page, all but a little slower than her. Than Scarlett. One of his best friends and she felt the same... so he thought.

Many knew they liked each other, the only other problem is that Scarlett, liked anouther hobbit as well. A dear friend to both, Pippin Took, cousin to Frodo Baggins, who is in fact reading a book, under a shady tree, by the travlers road waiting for his grandfather figure, Gandalf.

Scarlett noticed it was past the time Gandalf promised to be here. She looked around shutting the book despite Frodo's protests, and stood up before she even heard Alahia's hooves, and the squeak of a loose wheel Gandalf refuses to fix. Looking at Frodo she could see he heard too, and stood up and ran to the road, Scarlett following, the book forgotten on the ground. Besides her name was written in it so if anyone found it they'd return it.

"Your late!" Proclaimed the raven haired hobbit to an old man, with a pointy gray hat and the same colored the Grey, an extrodanary wizard. Looking up at the two creatures Gandalf kept a straight face.

"A wizard is never late nor is he early. He arrives percicly when he means to!" By then both Scarlett and Frodo were smiling as was Gandalf. Frodo practiclly jumped on Gandalf giving him a hug, and Scarlett, jumped into the back of the wagon with all the fireworks. She gave Gandalf a hug from behind before she saw the children as the two males talked not listening to a word before Gandalf suddenly set off some fireworks scaring the living daylights of her for the children. They sceeamed with joy, she screamed in surprise. Frodo and Gandalf chuckled at both. She just sighed and jumped off the back, landing on the soft grass of her home, calling for her best friend without even turning around, heading straight for Merry's hole.

**A/N Finally got it done! I was thinking of posting every weekend and maybe every Wensday if I have time if not then on Thursday. Today is a very rare because I have dance, but I have no ownership, that goes to TTolkien for without him I would not have the imaginion of Middle-Earth.**

**-TRMLF aka Music Freak aka Random Music aka Lover Girl aka Music Lover**


	4. Authors Notes

Im so sorry guys and girls! I can't post any more this weekend! But I do want to thank Aria Breuer for following! Thank you! And if you want to add suggestions or pm me do it, I need some more ideas cause I only have broad strokes for the whole story line so please, anything will do!

-TRMLF aka Music Freak aka Random Music aka Lover Girl aka Music Lover


	5. Soooooooooo sorry!

**A/N Sorry guys but I'll update soon, I promise later I will update I have so much homework and I have extra hours on work, I need to do a project, I am soooooo sorry. Please do not give up on this story. I am again soooooooo s**orry!


	6. I'm Backkkkkkkkkkkk!

Im back! Sorry you guys! I feel so bad for leaving! Please forgive me! I have been mean to you and left. I plan an bringing this story to life in about a week because I need to watch the movie, if you guys are wondering, I was moving that is why I left, and I now live in Florida! Home the Chaoticmonki! Fangirling! Hope to see you guys in a week!


End file.
